wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Z szkiców podróżnych/ Parę kartek Wydartych „z notat podróżnych” : Pantelikon - Maraton - Kreta
ERNESTA BUŁAWĘ do X. K.}} Żądałeś i żądałeś uporczywie kochany X., bym ci przesłał tych parę wrażeń z szerokiej całości mych pielgrzymek; – nie czekaj opisania podróży – podróż kiedyś, później i w innej formie pragnąłbym opisać, jeśli to uczynię kiedy; to zaś są, ponieważ chciałeś je mieć, kartki luźne, spisane w czasie kiedy zsiadałem z konia po pięciu lub siedmiu godzinach podróży, między zachodem słońca a snem na podłodze lub stryszku, rzucane szybko i jeszcze realniej jak „Dichtung und Warheit” z tą różnią, że najprzód daleki jestem od pociągnięcia tej paralelli, a następnie, że prawdą jest i będzie dla mnie, piękność i ideał którego się szuka w życiu czy podróży, marą zaś i złudzeniem to, co szkielety sadłem oblepione zwą swą lubą realnością, tak wieczną jak one same – długa na miarę żywota skoncentrowanego w swojem „Ja” atomu, dokąd się razem w proch nie rozsypią. – Wtedy dopiero wraca ideał i staje jak geniusz na lwie śpiącym, oparty u grobu człowieka, by już nie odejść lecz czuwać, aż do jego zbudzenia i kiedyś zapytać zbudzonego, a co, czy to, co zwano realnością a co dziś prochem naszych sandałów, czy to, co zwano złudą a dziś grzmi trąba sądu i gwieździ dusz aureolami, prawda li jest? – W ten sposób mój dobry X. patrzę i czuję podróżując, nie jesteśmy pod tym względem tercją ani oktawą muzykalną, ale też i nie dyssonansem, wiec mogę, Ci posłać tych kilka notatek, choć są tylko jak kilka piór z ptaka wyrwanych, a nie ptakiem samym, którym była podróż moja po szerokiem świecie. Posyłam Ci je i dla tego, że coraz dalszy jestem od napisania jej, z coraz mniejszem ku niej zapałem, bo coraz lepiej znam skład chemiczny naszej publiczności,..... Ateny 9. Września. 1869. Rano o szóstej zbudziło mnie słońce wstające nad morzem, nim mnie zbudził Karakaczani. O siódmej przyprowadził dwa konie, z których jeden piękny i ładny szpak krwi turecko arabskiej zwał się Psari. Tego konia ulubiłem nad wszystkie, których używałem, jeden tylko, ten co mnie później niósł 12 dni przez puszczę do Palmyry, zdobył moje większe przywiązanie. Psari o długiej białej grzywie jak na powitanie zwrócił głowę ku mnie, rad – żem go ugłaskał i dobrze się z nim obchodziłem, co nie jest zwyczajem turystów, był też prawdziwym przyjacielem w całej mej podróży. Karakaczani, Grek Agojata, którego powyżej opisałem, dziwny to skład wiedzy a niewiadomości; – czytać nie umie o historji niema pojęcia, ale ma tyle tradycji i doświadczenia wskutek mnóstwa podróży odbytych z artystami i uczonymi, że sam jest pouczającym. – W istocie zaledwo zbliżaliśmy się ku jakiej słynnej w dziejach okolicy i w dali dostrzegali jaki rąbek biały, lub szary głaz na górze, wyciągał ręce na koniu jak ptak skrzydła i głosem grubem wołał „antikita! antikita!.” i tak charakteryzował każdy zabytek, że tylko potwierdzenie słów jego nieraz znajdowałem w książkach przewodnich Joana i Murraya. Wskazawszy raz przedmiot i dowiódłszy że go zna, wpadał w zwykła obojętność i stąpając na koniu, którego lejce wypuszczał prawie z ręki, śpiewał przez nos tak fałszywie zawsze to samo, że nie czułem czasem nerwów moich. Tuż obok mnie jadąc, niekiedy o parę kroków za mną, wyprowadzał mnie z miasta. Ulica Eola, potem bazarami między barwnym tłumem, oświeconym przez poranne słońce, wyjechaliśmy zwolna na szeroki gościniec, z którego widnokrąg z razu jednostajny, podobny był w całości wielkiej do wypalonej pustyni – w szczegółach za to, od czasu do czasu uzupełniał się wielką malowniczością. Cały w srebrnych mgłach porannych nurzający się Akropol, niknął w złudzie promieni – tylko szczęty Partenonu i parę kolumn na niebie jak struny naprężone majaczyły w błękitach... morze ukryło się za wzgórzami a szorstki Lokabet ten stróż grodu Pallas Athenae, wszędzie nad nią. wzrastający, wielki cień na nas rzucając, żegnał nas ostatni. W krótce znikły Ateny, nastały rzadsze wille, i wśród częstych gajów oliwnych i krzewów mirtowych, droga słała się najmilsza. Minałem monaster Hagios Amatos, cichy i ustronny, gościnny a rubaszny; wszystkie monastery greckie które widziałem, od ich króla wielkiego Megaspilionu, aż do ich szlachcica Fana Rumeni na Salaminie, tę samą, maja cechę, te same wady i przymioty... W godzinę malownicza wioska Ambelokypos, mała i ubożuchna – kolebka Sokrata i Aristidesa... dziś tylko cudzoziemiec zatrzymuje tu konia by uczcić pamięć waszą... o Sokratesie! – Dalej las oliwów i Kalandri – to kolebka Periklesa... opodal rozsiane małą falą wzgórza – klasztor Mandeli – i willa księżnej Piacenzy, która tak różne po sobie zostawiła wspomnienia. – Pókój tej niespokojnej duszy... szlachetna była – i kochała ludzkość jak umiała – i mogła. Zwolna poczęliśmy się wspinać na pierwsze wyżyny Pantelikonu; – szło to dość sporo i wesoło, widząc w dali Pantelikon rysujący się na niebie, pojąć niemożna dwóch rzeczy: najprzód jakim sposobem ta góra od wieków aż do dziś dnia wydała z łona swego taką massę marmuru, jakim sposobem z jej wnętrzności mogły powstać, Partenon, gmachy Erechtejonu, Nike Apteros i tyle posagów, aż do dzisiejszych gmachów jak nowe Warwakion, muzea i ciężki pałac królewski...., następnie jakim sposobem droga na tę górę z dali tak niepozorna, może być tak piekielna? Doświadczyłem tego wkrótce – wszelka zieloność i roślinność ustała – droga zaczęła być stroma i tylko nagi pożółkły marmur podzwaniał, iskrząc się pod rytmiczna podkową mego Psari – dwie godzin trwała ta walka – miejscami po bryłach tylko świeżych i nieraz tracących równowagę pod kopytem konia, by w dół podudnić szła droga; wreszcie ciągłe stąpanie po milionach kawałów i okruchów tego klasycznego marmuru, z którym pasowały się dłuta Fidiaszów i Praxytelów, z którego rodziły się kolumny Kalikratesa, wrastały aż na szczycie Bassae i Akrokoryntu, a z świątyni Jowisza Olimpijskiego powlókł ich dwieście Sulla okrętami. – Próżno szukałem ich w Rzymie... gdzie są...? Koń mój jak dzika koza stąpał po okruchach marmurów, pyszniących się w blaskach słonecznych, przechodzących błyszczenie roziskrzonego cukru i barwy śniegu... stąpał on z spokojem dziecka a pewnością wirtuoza do szczytu, jednakim ruchem, z wyciągnięta szyją i okiem przed siebie wytężonem, by jeździec nie doznał szwanku, ostrożność z jaką stawiał kopyto na bryłach była tak rozumna, że kilka razy chwyciłem jego szyję i uściskałem. Wreszcie po dwóch godzinach droga zaczęła być niepodobna do jazdy, a choć Psari raz tylko utknął i to z mojej winy, zeskoczyłem zeń by wziąć kawał z tych świeżych okruchów do mojej mineralogji wspomnień – bo mam mineralogię wspomnień, tak, jak i ich botanikę z wszelkich miejsc, krajów, gruzów i gór. Upojony też już byłem widokiem i zsiadłem dla zawrotu głowy. Oto podemną zaczęła w całym majestacie rozstaczać się Hellada – morze – a podemną – jak na dłoni wielka płaszczyzna szmaragdowa o jednym kurhanie – wyciągnąłem ramiona i w błękity krzyknąłem jak dziki ptak: O Maraton!... Jeszcze straszne półgodziny chwytania się krawędzi marmurowych – i legliśmy swobodni i rozkoszni u szczytu: – Tu dopiero znać całą herkuliczność zapasów starożytnych z marmurem – tu cała wielkość łomów się odsłania, – widać żelazną wytrwałość i zręczność osobliwą, z jaka z wnętrzności tej góry umiano dobyć i spuścić olbrzymie monolity... Oko i myśl zdumiewa się tym widokiem, – Obok poniżej mała grota stalaktytowa, dziś spoczynek pasterzy o fezach malinowych, z freskiem o grubym Ikonie..., Leżąc spokojnie u szczytu potoczyłem okiem po licach rozłożonej w koło mnie boskiej Grecji. – Zaprawdę, harmonja jest tajemnicą piękności – jak harmonja rysów stanowi piękność oblicza a harmonja tonów melodji – tak zestrojenie się pewnych linji w naturze, stanowi istotną piękność krajobrazu, i nie ogrom, nie przestrzeń, ale ta właśnie harmonja linji i świateł, pewna, wyjątkowa tylko piękność pewnych punktów na ziemi stanowi; – takim punktem w Grecji jest widok z Pantelikonu – wspanialej widziałem ją z Akrokoryntu, bardziej rzewnie z Akropolu, więcej pelazgicznie z Stymfale Bassae i Mokine – ale tak pięknej harmonijnie,. z tym tonem historycznym Maratonu i całą, poezją natury, nigdzie jej niewidziałem. Tylko pewne kraje, w pewnych miejscach tak mogą być widziane. Taka widziałem Grecję z Pantelikonu; – Włochy z chaty pustelnika w Capri; Hiszpanią z Torreladones i szczytu Gibraltaru; Szwajcarją z Rigi; Syrją od Cedrów z Libanu; Turcję z Bulgurlu; Palestynę z gór Tabor; Polskę ze szczytu tatrzańskiej Łomnicy. Wzrok z góry Pantelikonu puszczony nurza się w światłach eteru słonecznego i ginie na dalekich horyzontach cała płaszczyzna Attyki, pasmo Likabetu, Ateny, w dali Pireus i Salamina z Eginą, i zbłękitniony Kyteron, dalej pasmo Parnesu, Hymet pszczołobrzęki ku Kap Suniom bieżący, a najdalej, za górami Lorionu we mgłach oddalone Cyklady, jak ostatnie pianissima tej harmonij świateł i tonów... U stóp zaś góry roztacza się Maraton amﬁteatralnie rozpostarty nad morzem, które jak krągłem ramieniem obejmuje go i muska od wieków srebrnemi półkolami fal, konających wielkim wieńcem u ziemi. To wieniec dla Maratonu! dzień i noc od wieków splata go morze! Już ze spadającem słońcem poczęliśmy schodzić, drogą na łeb na szyję – słonce obejrzało się ostatni raz na Maraton – i znikło w morzu – mgła opadła szczyty – wiatr zimny powiał z północy – w trzy godzin, dobrze po ciemku byłem w wiosce Wrana. Jest to częsta stacja zbójecka, nocowałem sam w małej chacie na ziemi, Agojata chrapał jak zabity a konie jedząc owies cała noc chrup, chrup, chrup, tuż nad moją głową; niemogąc spać z lekką gorączką z znużenia którą się tam ma ciągle, podawałem im siano i bawiłem się z nimi – nad ranem trochę usnąłem, ani mi się śniło, że w pobliżu tej wioski w miesiąc potem miano pomordować nieszczęsnych Anglików z przerażeniem całej Europy. Mnie strzegł mój anioł, i dzięki mu za to! Wrana 10. Września. O świcie na koń i z Wrany do Maratonu. – W godzinę byłem na polu bitwy jak na dłoni rozłożonem... zatoka amﬁteatralna jak szafir ruchomy... kurhan samotny na polu bitwy – słów nietrwonię – dośpiewaj sobie resztę. Powrót wzgórzami Pantelikonu – mieścina Maraton, potem dolina pięciu Platanów przepysznych, olbrzymich, między nimi źródło dziewicze .. a! tu był dialog Fedrusa? Wszak pod Platanami... tylko co odeszli!.. Podobnych Platanów niewidziałem więcej, tylko w wyschłem łożu Sarandapotamu, które przejechałem w miesiąc później, Dalej Keﬁsia w prześlicznej rzucona dolinie. Platan także olbrzym króluje na jej placu, i wszystkich mieszkańców, pokolenia, które przestał i wypiastował, gromadzi w swym cieniu... Zboczyłem do groty nimf – jest to źródełko w małej jaskini, wśród ślicznej ﬂory i zieleni, tajemniczo w skałach ukryte – przypomniało mi ulubione ustronie Egerji rzymskiej; ale tu mniej sztuki, tylko szczątki jednej zwalonej kolumny bezimiennej... ale za to bogactwo natury. Jakieś niebieskie dzwonki i bluszcze namiętnie zwieszają się po skałach z wdziękiem niewypowiedzianej smętności... Powrót do Aten o zachodzie słońca. Znużenie bajeczne bo to pierwsza wyprawa. Wieczór u państwa A... wiele muzyki – przyjemności – wesołości. Ateny 11. Września. Rano układy z Agojatą o późniejsza podróż. Począł mi tak dobitnie dowodzić, że jego rywal Dżordzi nic nie wie i nie umie, że jest tchórz, kłamca i karciarz, że drapnie z żandarmami skoro się zbójcy pokażą, że się zaturbowałem czy go wziąć? Kawał z grzywy mego konia wziąłem na pamiątkę. Wieczór o siódmej odpłynąłem do Krety. Noc ładna na morzu – księżyc, sen. O piątej rano u wyspy Syry Loyd zarzucił kotwicę. Zbudzony brzękiem lecących w morze łańcuchów – wstałem i przeniosłem się na drugi okręt płynący wprost do Kanei. Cały dzień stalimy w miejscu. Wyładowałem by Syrę zobaczyć. Rzucona dziko jak gniazdo piratów – spalona, ogorzała poszarpana dzikiemi skał kontury bursztynowo błyszczącemi – wyzierającemi tu i tam aksamitnym zielonem basztanem trawy, jeżeli go głazy z góry lecące dudniąc i rozpryskując się nie przysypały .. Miasto Skyros dawne leży stromo na skale, (podobnie jak Lizbona), Syra zaś nowa, rozsiana w dole z katedrą na górze wzniesioną, najwyżej panujący nad morzem zamek w gruzach i bezbrzeżność widoków. Homer sławił Syrę. Syra piękna – ale to nie moje drogie i prześliczne Korfu, którego niezapomnę. Rola Syry w ostatniej walce Greków nienależy do świetnych... Rynek miasta prześliczny o kwadratowej kolumnadzie – w środku mnóstwo Turków i Greków z nargilami siedzą swobodnie – mozaika głów i strojów na błękicie mórz i nieba, – domy piętrzą się po sobie – mnóstwo zieloności – cecha już przeważnie wschodnio turecka. Wieczorem odpłynęliśmy do Krety. Słońce zaszło chmurnie, księżyc zszedł smutny i nieśmiało... Zszedłem na dół do kabiny, by tych parę słów napisać, i dalej przepisywać kwartet Bethowena, pożyczony z Rzymu do studjowania i skopjowania. Zasnąłem, po długiej gawędzie z Grekiem o sprawach Grecji i Polski. – Zarzucaliśmy się pytaniami. Pytał o ludność i straty Polski w 1864, i rzekł mi że ludność Krety wynosi 200.050, a straty ma około 60.000. ludzi. Bisurmanie wynieśli się wśród tej rozmowy z kabiny, inni posnęli... Kreta 13 Września 1869. Rano zbudziłem się u lądu Krety. Powiedziano, że przyszła wieść o śmierci Napoleona III. Mała strata, krótki żal. Wyszedłem na pokład. To królowa wysp Archipelagu! Forteca turecka biegnie brzegiem jak wąż – stare domy i minarety. Nielądowałem – odpłyneliśmy dalej ku Retimo. Wiatr zaczął się zrywać, okręt latać, wszyscy prócz mnie chorowali; przepisywałem dalej kwartet, potem wyszedłem znowu na pokład, poranek mimo wichru prześliczny, ani chmurki, szaﬁr fal bryzgał srebrną piana – a góry Krety wspaniałe i skaliste, otoczone aureolami drzącego eteru, jak w złotych turbanach leciały w dal, coraz błękitniejąc szczyty piramidalnemi i rysując się dziko, zembiasto... Koloryt tła słonecznego lito przyodział wysp królowę w szaﬁrach stopy kąpiącą –czoło jej w promieniach i rozmarzona pyta nieba, dokąd jeszcze mam być niewolnicą? U dołu rozesłane szerokie wioski bieleją w gajach oliwnych i mirtowych, nic wdzięczniejszego jak ich harmonijne rozsypanie po skałach Krety. Dęło jednak za silnie, zaczęło mi być ckliwo, i zszedłem nieco na dół. Grek któregom na śniadanie zaprosił, zaczął mi wszystkie swoje osobliwości prezentować, dywan smyrneński śliczny dla swej oblubienicy, tytoń turecki w armacie skurzanej, psa buldoga i kuropatwę w klatce, o której dowodził, że ślicznie śpiewa. .. – Tu Turek leżący w górze zaczął tak śmiesznie chorować, żem parsknął ze śmiechu, za co się obraził i rzekł patetycznie do Greka po turecku, „że jestem twardego serca“. Dobrze i to wiedzieć na twarde czasy... Wróciłem na pokład. Ten przedstawiał w tej chwili całą wspaniałość ruchomego obrazu rodzajowego o świetle zachwycającem. Obraz pełen małych obrazków i odcieni, wszystko pełne ruchu i charakterystyki życia. Na przodzie okrętu, który kończył się złotą syreną, leżała w słońcu grupa chłopców okrętowych, śpiących w nieładzię największym, prawie nagich, o ciałach bronzowych, bez czapek, z twarzami i głowami w samem słońcu śpiąc z rozwartemi ustami jedni przy drugich, posplatani przy sobie w najrozmaitszych pozach, na płótnach masztów, na okręgach lin okrętowych, wszędzie leżeli; niżej stary żyd z siwą brodą, oparł głowę o jakieś futerko i siedząc usiłował drzymać.. Śliczna to była głowa Rembrandowska na tle futerka. Obok niego trzech Turków ubogich w poszarpanych strojach i fezach, rozmawiali siedząc z nogami na krzyż. Jeden najpiękniejszy – na rozłożonym dywanie klęczał, zwrócony ku Mecce czolem dotykając desek – to się podnosząc ku niebu, modlił się. Ta modlitwa musiała iść w górę. Postać jego patrjarchę przypominała Abrahama... Szaty jaskrawe spływały na dywan drapując się w ładnym nieładzie... Tuż obok dwa olbrzymie kojce z mnóstwem kokoszy, odzywających się gdakaniem z głębi swego areopagu, wyglądających wciąż z między szczeblów, dziubiąc ziarno i pijąc najkomiczniej. Dalej kilka kobiet greckich z śpiącemi dziećmi, troje ich razem ślicznie spało – z przeciwnej strony w środku pokładu, stał piękny koń Paszy kasztanowaty, uwiązany u masztu w zbitej na prędce klatce – ciągle tupał i rżał, tak go ruch okrętu mięszał, śliczną miał grzywę i oko iskrzące, a na szyi sznur z niebieskiego jedwabiu, z pół księżycem z dwóch kłów dzika srebrem w ten kształt spojonych; wyżej w przecięciu okrętu majtkowie jak mrówki niebieskie w swych bluzach, snuli się ciągnąc liny i łańcuchy; dalej kupa towarów, kufrów, dywanów i wszelkich rupieci chaosem po sobie rzuconych. Nad tem wszystkiem na tle komina czarny i wysoki kapitan jak bocian, przy busoli z lunetą wciąż śledzący ruch okrętu; poniżej dama francuzka z dziećmi i bona, bardzo elegancka; nieco dalej siedział stary Pasza i syn jego w strojach wspaniałych paląc fajki – a obok w przegrodzie całej harem baszy, złożony tylko... z 24. kobiet, siedzących na ziemi w czarnych strojach, siedzących i leżących na dywanach leniwie, wszystkie miały woale twarz osłaniające, ale przejrzyste, o rysach pięknych, bardzo pięknych! ale wyrazie głupim i bestialnym, a tak apatycznym i chytrym zarazem, jaki musi mieć każda istota nieszczęsna, praw ludzkich i obywatelskich pozbawiona. Widziałem je blizko i doskonale – rozmawiały dość żywo, przedzielone koszarą jak owce i konie. Basza i syn spali w I klasie, harem na pokładzie pod gołem niebem.. Szczebiotały wciąż jak ptaki, gdy wiatr odsłonił której welon, prędko go zasłaniała, uważałem jednak, że najgorliwiej zasłaniały się tylko te, co były brzydkie... Jedna, i ta oczywiście piękna, tak była podobna do Pani S. M. że o mało co z roztargnienia nie ukłoniłem jej się. Przy nich było parę murzynek, ich niewolnic, okropne i ohydne, i takież tych niewolnic biedne córki... Jedna około lat 14, tłukła nogą w pantoﬂu orzechy, które żuła jak małpa, patrząc i mrugając przed siebie. Na dużym dywanie w tureckie palmy, bawiły się paszowskie dzieci, było ich ze siedmioro, o tureckich rysach, woskowych twarzach, nagie prawie, wywracały kozły, biły się, i chowały, krzycząc jak koty. Jeden młody murzynek rodzaj ich dozorcy i belfra, był ich oﬁarą... sterczał najwyższy nad niemi, wcale nie brzydki w papuzim stroju, jak jeden z trzech króli Wita Stwosza, przez tych bębnów bity i targany, szczypany i kułakowany; biedny ten chłopczyna, na wszystkie ich okrucieństwa odpowiadał uśmiechem i łagodnemi pieszczotami, spoglądając bojaźliwie w około. Snać już dużo wycierpiał, kiedy z tym uśmiechem znosić bole umiał. Przy nim leżał buldog szary, równie przez dzieci tyranizowany i cierpliwy. Płakać mi się chciało, że nie mogłem tym razem kupić ani tego murzyna ani buldoga, by im dać wolność. I pojąłem jak Mojżesz w oburzeniu szlachetnem przyszedł do zabicia onego Egipcjanina co się pastwił nad bracią. Na środku gruby obwisły Pasza rozmawiał z kapitanem, a młody prześliczny chłopiec, mąż połowy tych pań, syn Paszy, stał samotny, oparty o poręcz pokładu, patrząc smutnie z balkonu na morze. – Był prawdziwie piękny, o wschodnich rysach, ale blady i nie opalony, w szerokich pludrach niebieskich i granatowym żupanie złoto haftowanym, z fezem o śnieżnomalinowym turbanie, w ręce, na której małym palcu migał śliczny sygnet arabskiej oprawy, trzymał niedbale fajkę o wspaniałym bursztynie, której niepalił – włosy dłuższe czarne i krucze miał oko ogromne a łagodne, i zdał się smutny, był najpiękniejszy z tej grupy i bardzo zmizerowany… Niedaleko, siedziały gawędząc dwie stare kobiety pergaminowe, rozczochrane i poszarpane – przy nich leżał Turek śpiący z ogromnym wąsem – wśród tego kilku Europejczyków o ﬁzjonomiach kupieckich a wyrazie Reaumura na zerze... tuż dwóch kucharzy w strojach niewinności i szlafmycach... i czarna koza wyjadająca incognito obrok z nizkiego żłobu, przy którym stał upięty koń Paszy zawsze parskający i czasem gniewnie patrzący na kozę – ta zaś śpięta do żłobu śpieszyła się jak mogła na tym urzędzie... W oddali piwnoloka Angielka chorująca, i jakiś turysta niemiec chorujący przez sympatję rycerską dla niej – w kąciku pod poręczą przy kojcu, spało dwoje szczeniąt okrętowych z któremi igrał mały Bachusik, dziecko majtka, i przyszły majtek, współzawodnik burzy... parę gołębi chodziło po pokładzie, dziubiąc co Bóg dał, to wszystko w największym ruchu. Stałem spokojnie, patrząc samotny na ten gwar życia i morze rozbijające się srebrnemi piany u skał Krety, pod której biodra przesuwaliśmy się ciągle. Girlandy mew białych splatały się i rozplatały na niebie lecąc za stadkami i łowiąc ryby w mętnej wodzie... Dwóch młodych Greków w strojach narodowych leżało na wspólnej burce – siadłem przy nich, i jak zwykle u mnie, znajomość zrobiła się błyskawicą, bo nienawidzę powolnych znajomości o beczce soli. Uprzejmi Grecy oﬁarowali mi kawał swej burki, i wesoła zawiązała się rozmowa, wkrótce pełna żartów i wybryków podróżniczych. Wstawszy potem, widziałem kilku Delﬁnów, prawdziwe typy wesołości i pustoty. Płynęły jak szalone, galopując, przeskakując w powietrzu fale a wyrzucając fontanny wody nozdrzami. Majtek nucący coś u koła okrętowego powiedział mi, że Delﬁn to przyjaciel człowieka, na czem to oparte? na tradycji. Czyżby na niej oparty Rafael zrobił jedną z dwóch jedynych swoich rzeźb: Delﬁna unoszącego morzem na grzbiecie rannego chłopczynę?! Było ich ze sześć, szybkość z jaką równały się z okrętem, była bajeczna – widno ich było wybornie w przejrzystej głębinie słońcem ozłoconej – kiedy się unosiły w powietrze, jeden Grek strzelił do nich ze starego samopału o krzemieniu i utrzymywał, że Delﬁn poszedł na dno i wodę zafarbował – musiał mieć białą krew bo jej nikt nie widział. Delﬁny spłoszone uszły przed ludźmi, i miały racją. Zszedłem na dół i zasnąłem – śnił mi się K. Żeśmy się żegnali na szerokich schodach jakiegoś gmachu i mówił mi, idź spotkasz tam zgromadzonych wszystkich tych których kochałeś a utraciłeś... kiedy zgrzyt spadającej kotwicy zbudził mnie na nowo. Byliśmy w Retimo, które leży na skale stromej w rodzaju Sorento, ale o wiele mniej pięknie, bo niema tego kolorytu gajów zielonolitych, które Sorento czynią perłą Sykulską... Retimo prócz zwykłych bazarów, ma parę ładnych minaretów. Niedługośmy stali, napisawszy cztery listy syt jestem pisania; już się ściemnia; zapalono lampę, wicher znowu rośnie i będzie burza. Płyniemy. Zeszło do kabiny trzech Turków, zaczęli z dużej faski wielkiemi łyżkami zajadać kawior – i narobili takiego fetoru migdałowo cynamonowo niewiem już jakiego, że trzeba było emigrować z kabiny. Za parę godzin będziemy w Kanei nie będzie trzeba spać jak pies, bo jest tam Khani, zwany hotelem Radamante. Kanea 14. Września. Wczoraj wylądowałem w Kanei, półkolem na piaskach rzuconej – bardzo uroczo. Weszliśmy do fortecy, Turcy wzięli mój paszport czytając go do góry nogami i tysiące głupich pytań zadając. Otóż i ów Radamante! Spałem jak drzewo i nic nie jadłem, za to byłem jedzony... Okno śliczne na morze, więc wszystko dobrze. Pokój jednak hałaśliwy i wspólny jak fosse commune... Spało w nim trzech Turków, jeden Grek, dwaj Francuzi, pop schizmatycki, kucharz i zielona papuga. Cały dzień nazajutrz zszedł spokojnie. Nieruszałem się przecie. Z Grekiem Antonio parę małych wycieczek, kąpiel ożywcza w morzu, kawiarnie, fajki, obiad, przeklęte pomidory w każdej potrawie. Cały dzień w oknie. Morze! 16. Września Kanea. Khalepa. Rano spacer i kąpiel. Potem z jednym Francuzem wyszliśmy z fortecy. Tam go pożegnawszy, mimo jego roztropnych perswazji, sam jak zwykle, pieszo postanowiłem puścić się do wsi Khalepa, sławnej położeniem, a dziś ulubionem ustroniem autorki Elpis Melena, znany pseudonim pani Schwarz, jednej z najniepospolitszych córek Albioniu. . Droga ta piesza i samotna oczarowała mnie, za mną została Kanea z swemi minaretami cudnie rozłożona. Dalej olbrzymia płaszczyzna piaszczysta, na którą grzmiąc wybiegały bałwany Kretskiego morza, z spienionemi paszczami w półkole się zataczając, tak, że czasem piana ich dotykała moich stóp. Szedłem dalej nie zważając. Przedemną wstawały wzgórza na których rozrzucone domki wsi Khalepy, w dole, osada Maurów i Murzynów, dalej Beduini w namiotach i słomianych budach z gliny słońcem wypalonej, najwyżej nad tem Khalepa w ogrodach bardzo pooddalanych od siebie, między niemi spalone, rude płaszczyzny o zgrzytającym żwirze. Nad tem przepyszne góry otulone aureolami świateł błękitnych i złotych. Zatrzymywałem się często patrząc z podziwieniem na morze z Krety, która jest średnicą świata, jego części w koło niej leżą ugrupowane. Czasem pozdrawiałem dzikich mieszkańców, otrzymując wiekuiste kali mera (dzień dobry.) Błądziłem długo, szukając willi Elpis Meleny, z listem z Rzymu, który abbè Liszt kazał jej oddać pod karą śmierci... Wreszcie, idąc drogą żółtą, spaloną, sadzoną szpalerem olbrzymich aloesów, traﬁłem. Jeżeli cię kiedy zapomnę o gościnny przybytku, niech zapomnianą będzie pamięć moja! Kazałem oddać list. Znałem Elpis z opowiadań, z dzieł jej czytałem: „Sto jeden dzień na moim koniu“, „Wędrówki hiszpańskiego tatara” książkę o Kanei, i „Tancerza na szczudłach” który mnie zachwycił; znałem jej stosunki z Garibaldim i wygnanie z Rzymu; wiedziałem z opowiadań Liszta który narysował mi jej sylwetkę, że przybyła tu dla niesienia pomocy nieszczęśliwym Kreteńczykom i dla zerwania z światem. Głównie zaś z słów niektórych matron rzymskich, które ją niecierpiały, musiałem wnieść mimowolnie, że to piękna dusza... Po chwili proszono mnie na górę. Wchodzę, zastaję damę biało ubraną o czarnych lokach i oczach, piszącą i pełną dystyngowanej prostoty. Na końcu świata angielkę uroczą poznać w niej można było. Przyjęła mnie jak brata. Po chwili byliśmy tak dawni znajomi, że niemieliśmy sobie co nowego powiedzieć. Po pierwszej rozmowie o Rzymie i Francji, zajęła się najgościnniej moim pobytem. Zaprowadziła do konsula włoskiego Coluchi i do Greka pana Ligunes, który zaraz najuprzejmiej zaprosił do siebie, wiedząc że Elpis niema gościnnych pokoi. Po godzinie odprowadziłem Elpis do domu, gdzie też na wieczór przyszli Ligunes z żoną i dziećmi, Coluchi konsul włoski z żoną i Leonidas Fraugudis konsul grecki (dziś w Tryeście) który mi dał potem wiele dowodów najdelikatniejszej przyjaźni. Czem i kiedy się odwdzięczę? smutno być dłużnikiem. Zawiązała się miła i wesoła rozmowa, której po częściej byłem Ulissesem. Wreszcie proszono bym grał, po dwu miesiącach włóczęgi, odegrałem rapsodję II i sonatę Bethowena d'moll, na pianinie angielskiem........ 16. Września Khalepa. Pan Ligunes urządził mi wyborny pokoik, spałem do 12. Sam przyniósł mi kawę do łóżka z patryarchalną prostotą ten Grek, który oﬁarował półmiliona swego kapitału do przekopania Korynckiej cieśniny. Mówiliśmy wiele i o wszystkiem, głównie o Grecji i nieszczęsnej Krecie. Wielkie sympatje dla Polski, ale naiwność i nieświadomość o jej rzeczach, przedpotopowa. Pani Ligunes pełna dobroci, sama drobnemi paluszkami obszyła mój kapelusz muślinowym tarbuszem, który wszyscy tam noszą od uderzeń słońca. – Przypomniała mi Penelopę. – Wróciłem do Elpis, która zaprosiła mnie na codzień z prawdziwie polska gościnnością. Dzień zszedł szybko i mile, Elpis śpiewała mi kilka pieśni Szumana, potem zeszliśmy ku jej winnicy, schodzącej łagodnie ku morzu. Pokazała mi białego swego konia, pasącego się swobodnie i skubiącego winnegrona, równie kozę sąsiada, szkodnicę, którą jednak Grek, jej ogrodnik, tolerując szkodę, za każdym pobytem wydoił, potem puszczał do domu. Z balkonu, stojąc w dużem oknie, patrzyliśmy na zachód słońca, które zwolna, rubinowa drogą staczało się w spienione fale; góry na chwile z pod śniegów oświecone zdały się jak rozpalone żelazo, po czem cisza, wiew łagodny, szybki mrok i księżyc w pełni zaczął wstawać z nad gór, nad ciszą morza osnuwając kontury świata złotemi tłami, pełnemi czaru i litych blasków.... Rozmawialiśmy długo, morze szumiało w oddali zataczając u brzegu półkola ośrebrzone księżycem, i tak wyraźnie głosy nas dolatywały od brzegu, jak słowa dawnych znajomych, których wskrzesaliśmy w pamięci... Nazajutrz mieliśmy wyruszyć konno dla zwiedzenia labiryntu zwanego grobem Jowisza, monasteru katolików, ślicznej groty niedźwiedzia, wybrzeża kędy burza wyrzuciła Śgo Pawła, wieniec nieśmiertelnych gruzów, bohaterów Arkadji i zdroju Lety, którego fale dni tych nie uśmierciły przed oczyma duszy mojej..... Kategoria:Władysław Tarnowski Kategoria:Proza